The invention relates to a printer comprising a paper-transport device for the transport of a paper strip from an entrance opening in a housing of the printer to the printing area and thence to an exit opening of the housing, and a noise-barrier arranged between the entrance opening and the exit opening.
In a known printer of this kind (known from "IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin", Vol. 23, no. 8, January 1981, p. 3524-3525), the noise-absorber comprises a holder filled with a noise-absorbing synthetic foam material. The walls of the holder facing the interior of the printer are provided with openings through which the noise produced in the printer is admitted into the noise-absorbing substance.
A disadvantage of the known printer is that both the entrance opening and the exit opening form an opening through which noise escapes. The noise-absorber, which lies between the portions of the paper strip that are entering and leaving the printer, absorbs only a part of the noise produced in the printer. A considerable part of the noise reaches the surroundings of the printer through the entrance and exit openings.